There Goes The Neighborhood
There Goes The Neighborhood is the final special episode in the promotional series for Halo: Reach called the Red vs. Blue Reach Mini Series. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tucker Other *Recon Soldier Synopsis Sarge finally leaves to find Red Base, singing a musical number whilst travelling all around Forge World. When he finally reaches the canyon he meets Grif, who made it out of Firefight mode. Simmons, had been waiting at Red Base for some time, complains that he had to fend off the Blues on his own. Sarge notices the Blues fighting in the background, and Simmons explains that he promised them his code for the exclusive chest piece available through pre-ordering Reach, and that they were fighting each other to see who would receive the code. Grif points out that Simmons has already redeemed his code and is wearing the chest piece. Simmons acknowledges this, but states that the Blues have not realised that. Grif leaves to take a nap, but Simmons tells him that he has won one of the Noble Team statutes and that it takes up his whole bunk. Transcript Fade in to Sarge and Recon's inventory. Sarge: Grif, just remain calm, okay? Cut to Beach Head. Grif: Calm?! I'm surrounded by aliens and I think they're trying to kill me. They're definitely trying to kill me. Cut back to Sarge and Recon's inventory. Sarge: Grif, do you know where Simmons is? Grif? Hello? Cut back to Beach Head. Grif: Oh god! I don't wanna die! Grunt: You'll die! Grif cries in danger. Cut back to Sarge and Recon. Recon: Sounds like your buddy wandered into a firefight mode. Sarge: What's that? Recon: He has to fight wave after wave of aliens till it's over. Sarge: '''When is it over? '''Recon: When he dies. Sarge: Hmm, well that's not so good, on the plus side, though it shouldn't take too long. Recon: Hey, let him know if he pre-ordered from Gamestop and get some new armor. Sarge: Uh, not sure he stands a chance either way. Recon: '''Well, he could find his way to multiplayer, he could enter a one versus one tournament. '''Sarge: '''He has to be one of the ones. '''Recon: Yeah. Sarge: '''It seems a bad idea for him. '''Recon: '''Well, they have prizes for four versus four tournaments. '''Sarge: You got any four versus three and a half compitition? Recon: No. Sarge: Then he probably wouldn't qualify. Music begins playing. Cut to Sarge walking on the Acension Rock. Sarge (singing): ''Walking along in Forge World. What can I see from the top of this mountain?'' Zoom out to reveal Sarge on a cliff. Sarge: Looking out there, it's an ocean, an ocean and and lots more land that goes on forever. "Ever" is echoed. Cut to a beach. Sarge: Walking on the beach it makes me feel sensitive. Check it out badass waterfall! What else is here ,who knows? Cut to Sarge running towards a cave. Sarge: Hey, there's a cave. I guess I'll walk through it. This map is so freakin' huge I'm kind of freaked out. Forge World is so big!! Halo Reach. Cut to Sarge arriving at Red Base. Grif walks up next to him. Sarge: '''Oh brother, finally. '''Grif: Hey, what's up Sarge? Sarge: Grif, you made it! Grif: Barely, those aliens never seem to stop. So eventually, I just played dead and they left. Then I fell asleep for a few hours. Playing dead is more work than I'm used to. Cut to the top of Red Base. Simmons: '''Where have you guys been? '''Sarge: I got stuck all the way across the map. This place is huge! Grif: And I got attacked by a bunch of aliens. Sarge: At least you had to win some prizes. Simmons: I've been trying to hold the Blues by myself. Sarge: Simmons, why are they shooting at each other? Cut to the Blues shooting each other. Cut back to Simmons. Simmons: Oh, I told them if they didn't attacked us, I would trade them my pre-order code for the exclusive chest piece. Now they're fighting each other to see who gets it. Cut to the Blues. Caboose: Marco! Cut back to Grif and Sarge. Grif: But you already used your code, you're wearing it. Simmons: Yeah, they don't know that. Sarge: See fellas, I guess my plan worked after all. Now let's get ready for Reach! Fade to black. The text: "PICK UP YOUR COPY OF "Halo: Reach" AT Gamestop 9.14.10. TO GET FULLY EQUIPPED" appears '''Grif: '''And I'm gonna take a nap first. '''Simmons: '''Oh you can't, the delivery guy stopped by, you won one of the Noble Team statues. It takes up your whole bunk. '''Grif: '''Whoa! This thing is huge! Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, Sarge, Grif and the Recon Soldier are wearing HAZOP shoulder pieces, in addition to Sarge wearing the UA/Multi-threat chestpiece. When Sarge and Grif meet at Red Base, however, the HAZOP shoulders are removed, and Grif, Sarge and Simmons are all wearing the UA/Multi-threat chestpiece. Video Category:Reach Mini Series Category:Episodes Category:Special Episode